Magic and the SGC
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Dr. Daniel Jackson have hidden their true identities from Stargate Command for years until a mission reveals enemies that had used the Stargate to rule a planet in the form of an enemy that Cam swore she'd destroyed. Armed with both magic and technology, will SG-1 survive this mission with their old/new friends? Fem!Cam Mitchell.


Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell looked as she was guided into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex for her newest assignment as SG-1's newest leader, but she had the older SG-1 members to help her.

But there were several things Cameron kept hidden. Mostly her past, she hated to talk about her childhood, unless it was with the Mitchell's. Frank and Wendy Mitchell adopted her when she came to America and was injured.

Cameron looked at the Stargate and then was introduced to the team she would be leading, SG-1! Cameron knew she was out of her league, these were veterans of the SGC, she was the new girl and in the dark on what SG-1 was like.

Daniel had been meant to be posted to Atlantis, Sam was meant to be transferred to Area 51 and Teal'c was meant to return to Dakara. But they stayed to help with the new girl and for SG-1.

* * *

Cameron's past would come to haunt her when Vala had joined SG-1, the team had gone to an abandoned Goa'uld world that Vala had once ruled over as a Goa'uld, and Cameron saw the one person she swore she'd kill if she saw him.

Peter Pettigrew. The man that gave her parents to a psychopath to save his own skin, he ruined Cameron's life as a child and as a teenage girl.

But with her military buzz cut hair style, the cowardly rat saw her scar. Sam had wondered why Cameron had a perfect lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, but Cameron never spoke of what caused it.

Cameron snuck up to the rat "long time, no see, Peter" she snarled, he whipped around and saw a scowling Cameron Mitchell "swore I'd kill you the minute I saw your rodent face" she scowled at Peter.

But the Death Eaters that had taken over the planet hurled SG-1 into a cell and stripped them of their weapons "sleep tight, half-blood twits" a man sneered at Cameron. Cameron's face frowned, then smirked "Malfoy? Guess you're still a little coward living off daddy's money" she snorted, Sam was surprised. She'd heard Cameron and Daniel wind up each other, but she'd never heard Cameron so mean to another person.

* * *

Unless she knew this Malfoy! "What the hell are you doing here, Potter? And Finnegan?" He sneered at Cameron "none of your concern...oh wait, exploring. That's what I do and protecting our home planet from idiots like you and skunkbag Voldermort" Cameron shot back "you dare...!"

Cameron smirked, oh hell yeah she dared "dare what? Insult the guy who got his ass handed to him by a seventeen year old girl? And a half-blood like himself? Yeah, pretty much" she said, folding her arms.

"That was then, we will rule and mudbloods and blood traitors will die like Diggory did" Cameron tried to punch him, but a force field held the Lt. Colonel back from him.

"Hey Malfoy, next time I see you, I swear I'm putting a bullet in you. Just a heads up" she called as he walked off "bastard" Cameron muttered, nursing her burnt hand.

* * *

"Mitchell, what's going on? Why'd he call you Potter?" Vala asked her "long story and Landry knows. He's knew ever since I left England od who I really am. He's my godfather from my mother" she said, as a stick of wood slipped out of her left jacket sleeve "is that...?"

"A wand? Yeah, Vala" she said "you're an actual witch?" Sam was gawking at her friend and CO "born as one, raised as an ordinary girl. An abused ordinary girl" Cameron muttered darkly of her upbringing, she hated her past.

She quickly used the Alohamora spell to unlock the cell they were in and grabbed their weapons. Daniel guided them back to the gate and used Cameron's IDC to open the Iris to get home "what happened, Cammie?" Landry asked Mitchell.

"Cammie?" Sam looked at the Lt. Colonel that was getting her burned hand seen to "his nickname for me when I told him I changed my name" she winced as Carolyn Lam pulled on the bandage that she was wrapping her hand in "sorry" she said.

"What happened?" Hank asked again "well, see Uncle Hank, I found that stinking rat that handed mom and dad to Mould bag and he had somehow dragged several Death Eaters to PX-9274" Cameron said.

"Can someone please explain?" Sam asked, Cameron looked at her godfather "go on. They need to know" Sam could read the look on Cameron's face, she was terrified, "Cameron?" Sam asked her, gently.

* * *

"Long story short. I'm actually born Holly Joan Potter, General Landry is my godfather by my mom and I had another by my dad. Sirius died when I was fifteen and originally I was supposed to go with either Sirius or the General. But my old headmaster decided to ignore my parents wishes and sent me to live with my abusive uncle and aunt for ten years. My parents died when I was only eighteen months old protecting me from a psychopath wizard who only heard half a prophecy about me" Cameron said.

She took a deep breath and continued "when I was growing up, my aunt turned out to actually like me after Dudley, my cousin, was hurt and couldn't call 999. I used his phone and called for an ambulance so he could get to hospital to fix his broken arm. My uncle seemed to assume I had something to do with it. But Dudley stood up for me and told him I wasn't anywhere near to where he fell out of a tree, that was when I was about nine and even my uncle's family began warming up to me. When I was eleven, my aunt and uncle took us to the zoo and somehow I released a snake from captivity" Sam then interrupted.

"You released a snake?"

"Don't ask how I did it, I've no idea" Cameron said, before continuing "after a week, I got my Hogwarts letter which told me I was a Witch. An actual witch, my aunt looked like she was going to cry. She was so proud of me and said "Holly you're exactly like Lily. She'd be so proud to call you her daughter", I looked at my aunt and smiled. That was one of the nicest things she'd said to me in the two years that I'd had as a normal girl. When she took me to Diagon Alley, the shopping place I got all my school things for, I got my first set of robes, books, potions ingredients and my wand. The same one you saw on PX-9274, and I learned the reason why I had a scar. That was caused by the wand that shared the same core as mine, a Phoenix tail feather, and then I obviously went to school."

Sam looked as if she wanted to ask Cameron more questions, but she saw the tired look on her face "continue this tomorrow, cousin" Carolyn said, Cameron yawned.

"Whatever you say, doc. Whatever you say" she said, laying back and drifting off to sleep. Landry took the rest of SG-1 to the briefing room and explained "mostly Cammie was often in trouble at school because she just couldn't obey rules. She had a wild streak from James, her biological father, and Lily's headstrong personality. She got into so much trouble from rule breaking that I had to send a letter to Dumbledore on why she was clueless about her family" he said.

* * *

"Why was she in the dark on you, sir?" Vala asked "Dumbledore didn't want her to be independent. He wanted to control her and make her a martyr, die for him basically, but I threatened to involve the government and he was forced to tell her about who I was to her."

Cameron slept uneasily, she was having nightmares of the people she had failed to save as Holly Potter. Her first boyfriend, her best friend (who turned out to be an enemy) and her other best friend. She woke in a cold sweat again.

"Damn it. Carolyn, am I allowed to leave?" She asked, Carolyn nodded "don't put too much pressure on that hand" she warned Cameron. She shrugged and walked off to find her team and finish her tale to them "hey, thought I might finish telling ya about my past" she said.

* * *

Teal'c nodded at her "General Landry has spoken of some, but the rest remains to be told by yourself, Colonel Mitchell. Some of which is how you and Daniel Jackson met" Cameron shrugged "alright, so I told you about when I first got my stuff. When September came, I went to Platform 9 3/4 to get the train to school where I met my first best friend, Ronald Weasley. At the time, I thought he was, but I digress. Then I met Daniel. Daniel was a guy I knew named Seamus Finnegan, he was in my year and the same house. Even during my fifth year when everyone seemed to hate me, he stood by me. When I went through my first year, everyone gawked at me because of my fame and also my damned scar. One teacher was an absolute git, he hated me and assumed I had an ego as big as the Stargate, not true. I was content to be an ordinary student and go to my classes, but he hated me because he thought I was a replica of my father, James Potter. Bzzt, wrong. I'm my mum. As my year went on, I got into the house Quidditch team as the youngest seeker in 100 years, it's complicated to explain and that's where I got my love of flight, and I had to stop my parents' murderer from getting a stone that could make him live forever" Cameron said, she still remembered that.

* * *

Sam gawked "the Philosophers Stone? That's supposed to be myth!" She said, Cameron smirked "aren't witches supposed to be a myth as well, Sam?" Cameron said. Sam blushed and let Cameron continue her long tale:

"So after the Philosophers Stone, there was the Chamber of Secrets. I got blamed for all the attacks that left the students petrified as statues until Hermione was petrified. Then I fought a giant snake that could kill if you looked at it, except a phoenix blinded it to help me, and I ran it through with a sword pulled from the school's sorting hat, that put you into your respective house in first year, nearly dying myself to save Ron's baby sister Ginny."

"Third year?" Sam asked "found my other godfather, Sirius. But he'd been flung into Azkaban prison for a crime he didn't commit. He broke out and had to flee when things didn't go to plan with my parents' real betrayer escaping."

"Fourth year was bad. You remember that, Uncle Hank, you came to school for each of those cursed tasks. I was forced to participate in a contest that could have killed me; I was only fourteen at the time and only seventh years were meant to be in it. Except a death eater had put my name in and everyone thought I'd done it. The truth came out and I proved that Voldermort had returned."

* * *

"Fifth year?" Hank asked Cameron.

Cameron and Daniel winced "you know as well as I do, I don't talk about fifth year much. Especially Umbridge. That bitch caused me so much grief in fifth year it's a miracle I passed into sixth" Cameron said to her godfather, her team winced in sympathy when she explained it.

"You and me both, Cam. I still don't understand how me mam thought you were a liar when I told her you were the most honest girl I'd ever met" Daniel said, Sam heard an Irish accent in Daniel's American one "tell me about it, Seamus. Hey, that actually reminds me, how did you manage to change her mind?"

"When you did that interview for the Quibbler, remember. Umbitch banned it and caused everyone to read it" Daniel sniggered "yeah, that was a hoot. Not as big as the fireworks display the twins did in our theory of Charms OWL exam."

Cameron and Daniel laughed as Cameron explained what the twins did and continued with their story:

"Sixth year, damn. That was a miracle I got any work done. Dumbledork had me pulled out of so many classes for 'special' sessions with him and we ended up chasing down those dammed horcruxes that kept Voldermort alive, well sorta. He was mostly dead, but not iZombie dead, that's when I discovered his plan for me."

"Didn't you two even finish school?" Sam asked "nope" Cameron said, popping the p, she grinned "well, I didn't" "not at Hogwarts anyway" Daniel corrected her "oh yeah, that was Snape's fault, Seamus, blame the Dungeon Dragon" "or the Greasy Git" he said.

* * *

"What happened in your hunt for these horcruxes, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked her "found 'em. Ron betrayed me at Malfoy Manor and Hermione was injured in the battle of Hogwarts. Daniel, he'd stayed at Hogwarts as an inside man, I thought I'd never see him again. I thought I'd destroyed Voldermort in that battle, but I was wrong."

Cameron looked at SG-1, they looked shocked, surprised and sympathised for her and Daniel. The amount of crap they went through as children was too much for the three other SG members, but Cameron explained to them she left England and came to live with an aunt and uncle from her mother's side of the family and adopted as their daughter "Frank and Wendy pitied me when I told them everything. I attended Lawrence state high and Magical Academy to finish my education and slowly changed my damned British accent to a flawless Kansas southern state one. After that, you lot know the rest of it."

Daniel continued his tale "I finished school at Hogwarts, then came over here after Cameron had been here for a year. I went to college and university for my doctorates, then became an archeologist. After that, Sam and Teal'c know the rest."

Vala was stunned, her best friends were magical? And famous ones too? But that didn't change who Cameron Mitchell and Daniel Jackson were, she was the leader of SG-1, he was their Archaeologist, Linguist and Anthropologist and they had to keep their identities a secret from the IOA.

Woolsey didn't mind anyone with magic, but they wouldn't take kindly to knowing the leader of the SGC's flagship team wasn't American or who she said she was. And it was the same with Daniel. Cameron and Daniel had been in America and had their identities changed to protect them and as a favour from the President of the USA for their victory in the war against Voldermort.

* * *

"How's the hand?" Vala asked her, Cameron looked at the bandaged clump that was her right hand "alright, still sore" she said to her. "Didn't you say you had a wand?" Sam asked her "yeah, here" Cameron passed her wand to Daniel "holly, 11 3/4 inch, phoenix tail feather" Cameron said proudly. Daniel looked sheepish "I kinda lost mine last week off world" he said.

"That is very nice" Vala commented "normally I would do a demo, but my hand is kinda a mess" Cameron said, smiling sadly "doesn't matter, maybe when your hand's fixed" Sam said, Cameron grinned at her.

SG-1 went back to their homes, but Cameron went to stay with her godfather and cousin "how long've I gotta keep this on, Carolyn?" She asked "at least a couple days" Carolyn said, Hank smiled at the two girls, never mind Cameron was an utter Tomboy and liked to fight.

The next morning, Cameron was moaning and complaining about her bandaged hand when she walked into the briefing room to see three IOA members "uh oh!"

"Colonel Mitchell, take a seat" LaPierre asked her, Cameron wondered what the hell was going on "Colonel Mitchell, it's come to the IOA's attention that you are not who the USAF believes you to be." Cameron rolled her eyes "all within legal action, sir" she said, sneering the sir. She couldn't stand LaPierre.

Most of the IOA were assholes, but Woolsey was the only one that the SGC actually trusted with their secrets and their actions on Atlantis. Not that John cared about it, he mostly what he wanted to do.

Cameron had a smug smirk on her face at the French IOA representative, no one liked LaPierre. Not even Woolsey liked him. Shen and the British representative, Jones Cameron, she thought, smiled at Cameron.

* * *

Cameron was well liked in the SGC, her cheekiness and her bravery was always commented well on "what made you change from Holly Potter?" LaPierre demanded of her. Cameron rolled her eyes "none of your concern, LaPierre" she said.

Cameron told Shen and Jones what she really was and they both understood her, they saw a scarred girl who had to fight as a teenager. "Colonel Mitchell is to remain as leader of SG-1?" Jones asked the two "she stays" Shen said "I say she stays" Jones agreed "she must be deported" LaPierre snarled at her.

"Two against one" Cameron pointed out, LaPierre glared at her. She was unaffected and smirked as Shen apologized for LaPierre's rudeness "like one of my childhood friends, Ron never thought before he spoke" she told Shen and Jones.

She walked back to Sam and Daniel "well?" Daniel asked "I'm staying" she said, grinning "LaPierre should be replaced, Uncle Hank. He's rude and a complete arse" she said to General Landry "I agree, Cammie."

Cameron frowned when he called her that "I'm not a kid anymore!" She snapped and stomped off to the infirmary to see Carolyn again. "Can't I just get the bandage off?" She complained "Cam, I told you, wait until tomorrow" Carolyn said.

* * *

Cameron rolled her eyes and walked off "the minute I'm back on duty, the better" she muttered as she went to finish her paperwork. She was far from in a good mood, then she glanced at the photograph she kept on her desk.

It was of her, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Vala off world in their SGC uniforms and grinning in front of the deactivated Stargate. Cameron smiled as she finished her work as best she could with her burned hand, then went back home for some sleep.

But her nightmares kept plaguing the young Colonel, she was back on PX-9274 and Voldermort had turned all of SG-1 into Goa'uld, then killing Cameron with the killing curse. Cameron woke and remembered she was on earth still.

She shook herself and pulled out her old spell books. She needed to refresh her memory and be prepared to fight Voldermort again. He'd wrecked one life for her, he wasn't destroying another she'd made on her own.

* * *

Thankfully, Carolyn had now took off the bandages on her hand and put her back on Active Duty "Uncle Hank, I think a few old friends of mine can help with Snakeface" Cameron said as she walked into his office "how?" Hank asked Cameron.

"Remember Hermione? Well, I've got in contact with her and I told her about Voldermort coming back. She's willing to come and help us with several of the Order of the Phoenix" Cameron said to her uncle "as long as she doesn't send those twins, I'll be glad" Cameron frowned "Fred and George are great, they're loyal to their friends."

Landry sighed "they're your responsibility" he warned Cameron. She shrugged "don't annoy them, they won't annoy you" she said. Hank sighed "get going, I've booked a flight for the five of you to London" he said, Cameron grinned.

For the first time in several years, she was returning to her home country "England's a little dull, but it's got some interesting historical sites" she said as they boarded the plane from Colorado to JFK, then a plane from JFK to Heathrow airport.

* * *

Cameron looked and saw a familiar redheaded girl "Ginny!" She called. Ginny looked and squealed in delight "oh my god, Holly!" She said, Cameron grinned "it's Cameron Mitchell now" she said.

Ginny nodded "Hermione told me, how's that military service of yours going?" She asked her, Cameron shrugged "not bad. Can't talk about all of it as the last couple of years has been highly classified" she said.

"Come on, Hermione's waiting and you need to introduce your friends" Ginny dragged Cameron (who still had a burned hand) to the hidden entrance to the Ministry of Magic. "Since when did Hermione work in the ministry?" Cameron asked Ginny as SG-1 gaped at the sight.

"Ever since the war ended" Ginny said, Cameron looked stunned "last I recall, muggleborn witches and wizards weren't allowed to be in the government" she said to Ginny, who laughed "Hermione changed that" she said, Cameron smiled.

Ginny led SG-1 to Hermione's office "hey 'Mione, look who's come home" Hermione Granger looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking back at her and a familiar lightning bolt shaped scar on the woman's brow.

"Holly Joan Potter?"


End file.
